


Teen Wolf Drinking Game

by night_reveals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manhandling, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking game for the TV show Teen Wolf with levels of participation.</p><p>
  <i>drink when anyone is shirtless</i>
</p><p>Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Drinking Game

There are many things that make watching Teen Wolf better. A friend is one. Alcohol is two. Combine them both and you **will** make watching Teen Wolf not only bearable but fun. Here are a list of rules to abide by when playing the TW drinking game, which has levels that correspond to how tough your liver is. Currently the game is optimized for season one, but as season two progresses, watch out for a second chapter. Thanks to highartlocalnws and yvi for some of these.

DRINK YOUR WAY THROUGH TEEN WOLF

"My liver is a wimp."

\- drink when lacrosse comes on screen (if you don't know what lacrosse is, it's the sport with facemasks that isn't hockey. if you don't know what hockey is, it's the sport that's played on ice.)  
\- do a waterfall for as long as it takes you all to fast forward through the lacrosse scenes (alternatively, watch the lacrosse scenes. but who would do that.)  
\- drink when someone looms outside of a window  
\- drink when Jackson pisses someone off  
\- drink when Derek manhandles Stiles  
\- drink when Coach says something that is illegal or immoral to say in a real school  
\- drink when Derek smiles or smirks  
\- drink when Lydia hides how smart she is  
\- drink when Stiles asks if gay guys find him attractive

"My liver works out at least half an hour a day."

\- all the above rules, AND:  
\- drink when anyone is shirtless  
\- drink when Stiles is cleverer than everyone else  
\- drink when Scott makes hearteyes at OR about Allison  
\- drink when Stiles google-fus  
\- drink when Allison tries to talk to Scott and it goes over his head  
\- drink when Derek says something creepy  
\- drink when the Sheriff catching Stiles doing something and manhandles him  
\- drink when Lydia flips her hair or flutters her eyes

"My liver runs marathons and jumps buildings in a single bound!"

\- all the above rules, AND:  
\- drink when anyone is shirtless AND then in increments of twenty seconds (ie Derek is shirtless for a minute, drink four times)  
\- drink when Stiles makes any face  
\- drink when Scott completely misses the point  
\- drink when Stiles is molested in any way by any cast member that isn't Derek (looking at you, Peter)  
\- drink when one of the ladies pwns one of the boys  
\- drink when Derek and Stiles have sexual tension  
\- drink when anyone comes in OR goes out a window  
\- drink when Derek looks like he's can't decide whether to rip a throat out or be constipated

 

I should say: please don't drink too much. I heartily recommend you keep a bathroom nearby. 


End file.
